Commercial and industrial facilities consume large quantities of energy. One of the largest areas of energy consumption is fuel used for heating and processing. These commercial and industrial facilities often have multiple combustion appliances operating simultaneously. Examples of such appliances include boilers, direct/in-direct make-up air heaters, and power/jet burners.
Due to the large amount of energy consumed, it may be useful for facility management to estimate energy usage in various sectors of the facility and/or estimate the energy usage as it relates to specific processes. Such information may be necessary to document energy usage to meet emission requirements, anticipate the monthly energy bill, and to associate energy costs to specific departments and/or processes. Additionally, such information may also facilitate continual monitoring and assessment of facility energy consumption, and may also enable detection of unusual patterns of energy consumption indicative of non-optimum operation.